First Kiss
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Namine loves Roxas. But does Roxas feel the same way? I stink at summaries. Read and review please.ONESHOT


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in Roxas' room. He sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes with a deep yawn. He looked around and found his outdoor clothes on a chair next to him. He stood up, picked up his clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower and changed afterwards. 

A few minutes later, he came out fully clothed and was suddenly frozen at who he saw before him. It was Namine. She was sitting on his bed looking at him expectantly. "Good morning Roxas," she greeted with a calm smile, "I see you're ready to go outside."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, so I am...?" Namine laughed at the nervous tone in his voice. Her laughter seemed to have woken him up because right after that he snapped, "Hey! How'd you get into my room?"

Namine stood up and took out her sketch book and pencil. "The door was unlocked," she answered flatly. Roxas widened his eyes in realization and huffed. He felt humiliated.Naminegiggled and walked towards the door with a small simle on her face.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked with an arched eyebrow. Namine stopped short in her tracks. "A place that I call Heaven," she sighed. She hugged her sketch book and left his room. Roxasfelt curiousand followed, this time locking his door.

"Namine...where-are-we-going," Roxas panted as he ran after Namine, who was just walking calmly through a big crowd and past a few buildings. They had been walking for over an hour and he was exhausted. Namine turned to him and said, "To the place I told you about." She giggled, "You didn't have to come you know. I never asked."

Roxas found himself stuck. He couldn't get out of this one. "Well," he stuttered, "I-I was...just...curious." All of a sudden, Namine stopped. Roxas, not watching where he was going, didn't see her stop and walked right into a wall. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his sore nose.

Namine shook her head in amusement and said, "We're here." Roxas looked at the wall in confusion. "A wall?" he questioned. Namine then touched the wall with her hand and closed her eyes. Roxas looked at her curiously.

Suddenly, the wall started to...open? Roxas gaped as bright light came into view. Namine stayed completely calm and simply entered. "Hey!" Roxas called, "Wait up!" He stopped in his run when he saw Namine's 'Heaven'. "Whoa...," he gawked.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine called from afar, "Are you going to stand there all day? I have to close the wall you know. Or else other people will find this place." She put down her sketching supplies and folded her arms. Roxas realized that he was standing in the middle to where the wall closed and quickly jumped out. Namine gladly closed the wall as he approached her.

"Namine," he started, "How...how did you find this place? It IS heaven!" It was true. It was a place full of cherry and apple trees, spring flowers bloomed everywhere, the lake was so clean you could see right through it, and the sky was blue and cloudless.

Namine just giggled and sat down on the little hill she and Roxas stood on. Roxas sat down beside her and looked at her. "What?" she asked with a blush." "I wanna see you draw," he replied with an innocent smile. Namine blushed harder at this and quickly grabbed her sketchbook and held it tight. "N-no," she uttered, shutting her eyes tight.

"And why not?" Roxas questioned with a suspicious tone. He slowly made his way to her sketch book and gripped the edges tightly. Namine noticed his grip and panicked. "Roxas!" she squeaked, "No!"

Roxas teasingly pulled her sketch book in his direction, but Namine reacted quickly and yanked it back, sending both of them rolling downhill. The sketch book flew out of their grasps and papers went flying. Namine turned pale as Roxas gathered them up, but stopped on one. She quickly looked away with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Uh...," Roxas managed to speak out, "Is this me kissing...you?" His eyes widened as a deep blush crawled up onto his face. Namine just huddled herself with her back on him and was blushing furiously. "But...," Roxas added, "You look...shocked. Namine?" He turned to her again and saw her stand up and face him.

"Y-you weren't s-supposed to see that!" she cried with her voice breaking, "This has to be some sort of nightmare!" She sadly closed her eyes and whispered just loud enough for Roxas to hear, "I love you Roxas." Then she went back to yelling with tears falling, "I've loved you ever since I first met you! I-I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that if I did...I'd ruin our friendship. And now... If you don't feel the same way-"

She was cut off when she felt something soft and warmpress against her lips. Her eyes snapped open in shock and realized that Roxas was kissing her! Her body froze as millions of questions ran through her mind, but were quickly drained out when Roxas deepened the kiss. Her blush deepened when Roxas pulled back and looked at her.

"Namine...," he whipered to her ear, "I love you, too." Namine put on a smile and what surprised Roxas was that she quickly darted towards him and kissed him with all the love she had for him. And, of course, he did the same.

The End.

* * *

**I know. I suck at endings. Anyway...please review. (No flaming please.) **


End file.
